1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system which has a plurality of operation modes and whose appearance changes in accordance with change of its operation mode.
The present invention further relates to an information processing system which runs a program supplied from an external portable memory means such as an IC card as well as a program installed therein.
Still further, the present invention relates to an information processing system which performs an inquiry and communication with a centralized information center via a communication line.
2. Description of the Prior Art
First of all, a display of an information processing system is becoming important as its function advances. A light emitting diode (LED) or a liquid crystal display (LCD) has been used for various displays. Among them is a tape travelling condition display in a cassette tape or a door open/close condition indicator of an automotive vehicle However, the purpose of using such displays is chiefly realizing easy monitor without forcing an operator to change his/her position. In other word, a conventional display was not intended to apply to an advanced and multi-functioned apparatus which has a plurality of operation modes and whose appearance changes frequently in accordance with change of the operation mode.
Secondly, compatibility with external memory means is also important in expanding capability of an information processing system. In order to ensure the compatibility with the external memory means, one should be solved is a problem that an extraction of an external portable memory means from the information processing system may cause run away phenomenon.
Thirdly, effective use of the centralized data base will be very important in the future inquiry and communication system. In fact, recent development of information processing technologies has already realized banking systems, captain systems, personal computer systems etc. In view of recent rapid increase of communication terminals and data bases, the way of printing out resultant inquiry information would be a key for success in a future to effectively utilize the date base.